


The doctor becomes a pony

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bad Fic, Deliberate Badfic, Doom, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clara is there when the doctor becomes a pony there's nothing she can do about it :'(</p>
            </blockquote>





	The doctor becomes a pony

**Author's Note:**

> this is not my first fic but i worked vrey hard on it so nice comments plase!

"oh nooooo"

"Doctor whats wrong," Clara said

"I don’t know what happening Clara Im turning into a pony"

"why are you turning into a pony doctor"

"how am I supposed to know Im Scottish and I complain I don’t just up and turn into a pony oh my god my COCK"

"oh god doctor"

the docor's cock was growing bigger it had become a pony cock which is smaller than a hrose cock

he now had hhooves and his pants and jacket had turned into fur his head was now horsey and oh god he grew a tail

now he was a purple pony and there was nothing Clara could do about it she was stuck in space forever

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i will do a sequel to this in the futuere ;)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the doctor becomes a pony [art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242263) by [dante_gabriel_renesmee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee)




End file.
